


Time for Her

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Babybones, Birth, F/M, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Pregnancy, Swapfell, Swapfell Sans, fanchild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Now Kristen was nine months pregnant and forgot her due date, so her labor came unexpected but wasn't a disaster.





	Time for Her

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction contains scenarios of childbirth that isn't graphic. Please be warned and don't harass me if this somehow bothers you. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Flowers stretched across a grassy field. The sky was bright and things couldn't look better. Kristen was looking up at the clouds, gently rubbing her swollen belly. She closed her eyes and heard a voice behind her.

A motherly voice was heard in the distance. Wait... No. It couldn't be.

Her mother had died after she became extremely ill 16 years ago. How was she still alive and calling her name?

_"Krissy... Krissy, where are you?" ___

__Kristen got up and looked behind her. The ghostly figure looked her straight in the eye-socket. They just stared at each other for a minute until her mother came dashing towards her. She didn't say anything. But there was a strong feeling behind her. Something dark and cruel. Then she felt a sharp pain digging into her stomach and piercing it._ _

__\---_ _

__Kristen screamed and woke up, hyperventilating. The pain wasn't just in the dream. It was real. And it was bad. She shook her husband vigorously. "Black... Black wake up!" Blackberry groaned and looked back at her. "WHAT'S THE MATTER, BABE?" Kristen was breathing heavily. She knew what she had to do the last time. "I-I think I'm in labor!"_ _

__She heard footsteps down the hall and their 8 year old daughter Aisha ran into the room. "Mom, what's the matter? I heard you screaming." Kristen was still hyperventilating, one hand shaking and rubbing her cheek. "Aisha, the stork's coming soon. Just wait and your brother will be here." Aisha teared up as she looked at her panicked mother. "I just don't want you to get hurt..."_ _

__Kristen groaned at the pain. "Aisha, just go back in your room and try to go back to sleep. I'll still be here with your brother in the morning, okay?" Tears rolled down Aisha's cheeks and she nodded. "Okay, mom." She ran back in her room. Blackberry rolled over as his wife groaned. He rubbed Kristen's stomach, trying to get her to calm down. His hand then moved to Kristen's. "HERE, GRAB MY HAND. YOU CAN SQUEEZE IT WHEN IT HURTS LIKE YOU DID LAST TIME. JUST BREATHE AND IT'LL ALL BE OKAY."_ _

__Kristen was sweating at this point. All kinds of things were in her mind. What will the baby look like? How much will the actual delivery hurt? How long will it have to be this painful? She was crying and whimpering. It just hurt too bad._ _

__After about two hours of labor, the baby was finally ready to come out. There was an agonizing stinging sensation filling her body. She even held onto Blackberry's hand with both of her hands, squeezing them to the point where they might break. But Blackberry didn't seem to mind. He was fine as long as she was safe and the baby was healthy._ _

__She spent more time pushing and screaming than actually breathing since she just wanted to get this over with. But she took her breaks._ _

__And then a sweet feeling of relief when the head was finally pushed out. Now it was just a few more for the body and then..._ _

__Then there was crying after a few more. Blackberry picked up the baby and dried it off, and Kristen started crying. It was all over. Blackberry cradled the baby and gave it to Kristen. It was a beautiful boy._ _

__Kristen stared at him as her pupils turned into hearts. "Welcome, Kodi..." She looked over at Sans and nuzzled him as she slowly drifted back to sleep._ _


End file.
